JohnnyBoy64's Free-add Comic
This comic is meant to based of The World of TWOW Series, with people turning evil and getting deanimated. Characters who are meant to be villains in the Cutiesunflower series cannot turn evil. In this series, loads of OC's, even ones by people like , come along while somebody comes over and starts deanimating people, and turning them evil. Characters Normal 100 pose.png|100 3.5 Pose.png|3.5 Bobo Chef Remake.png|Bobo Bubble Wand 2018 Pose.png|Bubble Wand Cannibal Fry Pose.png|Cannibal Fry Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Computer Monitor 2018.png|Computer Monitor Cosmic Brownie 2018.png|Cosmic Brownie Cosmic Cupcake 2018.png|Cosmic Cupcake Evil Derpyunikitty.png|Evil Derpyunikitty Flassy.png|Flassy Flower Lei Pose.png|Flower Lei Flower Lilys.png|Flower Lily Hopper Ball Pose.png|Hopper Ball Inverse Top Hat Pose 1.png|Inverse Top Hat Inverted Top Hat Pose 1.png|Inverted Top Hat Mister Puffball 2018.png|Mister Puffball Mr Top Hat Pose 1.png|Mr. Top Hat Older Numpty.png|Numpty Orange Top Hat Pose 2.png|Orange Top Hat Pink Cloudy New Pose.png|Pink Cloudy Rocktoaner's pose.png|Toaner C. Rockerly (Rocktoaner) Rose Tree Pose.png|Rose Tree Rubber Ball.png|Rubber Ball Sandra 2.png|Sandra Sand Block Pose.png|Sand Block Stoneball.png|Stoneball Stool Pose.png|Stool Sleepy's new pose.png|Sleeping Green Rocky The Makeover Girls Casey and Belle.jpg|The Makeover Girls Watering can pose.png|Watering Can Weight Pose.png|Weight Yellow leaf.png|Yellow Leaf No File *Puffball Evil Broken Book.png|Broken Book Hexagon wearing a ghostly hood that isn't seen through with red eyes.png|Unknown vilain (Probably Hexagon.) Rose Grassy Pose.png|Rose Grassy No Image *Asgore Dreemurr *Flowey *Gaster Blaster *Mad Dummy *Mettaton *Papyrus *Sans Deanimated Book name new.png|Book name Evil Cake New Body-0.png|Evil Cake Flower Grassy 2018.png|Flower Grassy Greencloudypose.png|Green Cloudy Green Ice Cube Remake.png|Green Ice Cube Green Rocky 2018.png|Green Rocky Iris Pose.png|Iris Evacuated Cutiesunflower 2018 look.png|Cutiesunflower Gabe New Pose.png|Gabe Gali New Pose.png|Gali Gino New Pose.png|Gino Flower Tree Newer Pose.png|Flower Tree Jawbreaker Pose.png|Jawbreaker Retired Chamber.png|Everyone in the Retired Chamber, except Pink Cloudy Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cb3XdH78Jb4 Episode 7 Episode Names: *1 **The Drama Begins *2: **The Simple Terrors and Deaths of Life *3: **Sunrise, Life Lies *4: **The Grand Introduction *5: **The Puzzle Inside of a Puzzle *6: **Warning! Mini Battle In Progress *7: **The Super Duper Introduction Trivia *The villain is the ??? character. **This is assumed to be Hexagon, due to her destructive and menacing personality at all times. *Many major OCs have not been included yet. This is due to the creator waiting for more character requests. **The Retired Chamber also makes a slight cameo in episode 1, when Green Cloudy's alliance is talking,very far in the background out of the window. *In Episode 1, A window in The Green Rock's Family's house on screen says "IRIS SPENT HER LAST DAYS HERE." **She also got deanimated in the episode. *Besides Sans making an appearance, Papyrus is the only other mentioned undertale character, before episode 4, where Papyrus appears. **Gaster Blaster doesn't count, because he's a weapon. ***It is unknown if more characters will get mentioned later on. ****Sans has also yet to make puns. *****He usually makes puns all of the time, annoying his brother. *Before Episode 3, Iris was the only deanimated character who isn't green. *Evil Cake,and Book name have been deanimated since, and they are not green. *Numpty goes to his Dumb Ways to Die appearance in this comic.